


IDk what to call this cause the original title was the best i could shit out

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Sparked [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Child Loss, M/M, Mech Preg, Megatron is an insensitive prick, semi graphic depiction of sparkling death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edit: Changed the title. sorry its not a good one but the old one was.... unfortunate</p><p>Prequel to Megatron and Starscream's ark in "Sparked from the Heart". </p><p>Starscream swore himself to a mech who he thought would bring peace. A peace he would be happy to partake in, as long as he was at the top.</p><p>But Megatron is not as caring as he seems. And the loss of something precious helps Starscream see Megatron's intentions for a decepticon ruled future are not at all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDk what to call this cause the original title was the best i could shit out

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote this in some sort of detail. 
> 
> Warnings for a semi graphic description of the sparklings mangled protoform, the death of an unborn child due to a wound to the stomach, and Megatron being indifferent to the whole thing.

Sentinel was dead, though the war was far from over.

It had been the greatest night of Starscream’s life. He drunnkenly had bared his spark to Megatron as they had sat on that throne made of the Prime’s power armor. They had interfaced, spark merged. Everything Starscream had dreamed of when he had fantasized of the the powerful gladiator.

Starscream went back to recruiting, though he knew now in his spark Megatron favored him above all else. A fact he loved to flaunt. Not even Soundwave had seen Megatron’s spark. 

Speaking of Soundwave.

Idiot ended up captured. And Starscream, along with Thundercracker were tasked to get him back. Not alone of course. As skilled as he and his trine mate was, they could not hope to take on the Institute.

So Overlord was assigned with them. Starscream and Thundercracker were really more or less spectators now, though they participated regardless.

“Shoot him with your null rays will you? He’s trying to saw off my hand.” Overlord mumbled quietly, the little mnemosurgeon’s arm clutched in his hand, the other bleeding out on the floor.

Starscream complied, timing the shot just after Overlord let the other go. Starscream didn’t know who he was. But he thought little as Overlord picked the stunned bot up and tucked him under his arm.

Thundercracker mean while freed Soundwave, who’s first response was ‘you took your time’.

Overlord handled the witty retort well for an uncultured brute. “If that is your way of saying ‘I am sorry I got myself captured and had to rely on my betters to save me...’” Overlord drawled lazily, “There really is no need.

“They’re calling reinforcements.” Soundwave responded back, and Starscream chose that moment to tune them out.

They quickly filed out, least they be swarmed by even more guard droids. Starscream noted Overlord was taking the other mnemosurgeon with him. Ech. A new toy for him to dissect and torment. Overlord was disgusting. 

Starscream gagged unexpectedly, and he retched a few times. He suddenly became acutely aware of every smell around him. The putrid stench of oil and emptied tanks, spilled energon and gun smoke.

“Screamer? You okay?” Thundercracker quickly helped Starscream straighten up.

“I’m fine. Lets get out of here.” Starscream pushed his trine mate away. Wrinkling his nose at Overlord, who looked amused.

\-----

Zeta was paranoid and crazy. Worse then even Sentinel. Starscream of course delighted in feeding ideas to the new Senate and Zeta himself. Starscream not being an active participant in the war left him unknown, so he could be a delegate to them. How funny.

Still he was in a war, and now, their settlement was being attacked. It was just a little outpost, but Starscream was taken by surprise. Zeta was becoming quite desperate to dwindle Decepticon numbers. Especially when fuel was low.

“Decepticons, to me. Fall back! Better to loose this worthless bit of land then our lives!” Starscream screeched. Megatron would understand. They were not low on soldiers, but Starscream would be assed to threaten the lives of new and valuable recruits.

He fired off his thrusters, and began to lift of, when blaster fire from the autobot side went off, and hit him in his gut. Starscream’s flight faltered, and he was soon back on the ground, clutching his middle which bled heavily.

There was other liquid too, gloopy and thick, clear with silver colored shrapnel laced through out. He didn’t know what it was. 

“Skywarp, warp me out of here!” Starscream was not flying. Especially with the threat of his innards falling out in flight. Skywarp was by his side in and instant, and with a sickening tug on his tank, they were gone, warped to another outpost.

The medic quickly went to work on him, tying off lines and getting to the repairs. he paused at the gloop that was leaking from the hole, and suddenly became quite fascinated.

Which quickly devolved in to panic when the pulled out some of the odd silvery shrapnel, which led to scans and the bot actually opening Starscream up even more. it hurt. it hurt so bad.

“What are you doing?!”

“Someone comm Megatron quickly.” The medic stammered, “Scrap... Oh scrap... And someone knock him out I can’t work with his screeching!”

Before Starscream could say anything else, someone literally punched him hard in the head. He blacked out to the thought of shoving his pede up their ass for being so rough with him. Megatron’s favorite.

\------

Starscream woke to the medic standing over him. His head hurt. Really hurt.

“I’m sorry about my assistant he uh... is a bit jumpy.” The medic said, “You took a shot to your gestation chamber.”

Starscream was relieved. Good It was not important. He thought he was leaking something vital.

“You’re sparked.”

Starscream jolted, staring at the medic with wide optics. he was flooded with coding that whispered ‘good’ into his head.That was why he was feeling so odd. Why the smell of gun smoke make him sick.

He felt good despite the head ache. It was Megatron’s. It had to be. Starscream had never bared his spark to anyone else. He was sparked with his leader’s sparkling.

 _Good_. Sweet little seekers... Or a tank. He would be a carrier. He would bear the heir to the decepticons. He would be a carrier. It was _Good_. He pulsed his spark, and then he felt it, sweet and little, pulsing back.

“How is it? Is it a jet or a tank?” Starscream asked groggily.

“I’m sorry sir. The Protoform was destroyed by the blaster shot. You were leaking its... Its parts all over the place. I have to remove the spark.”

Starscream quickly tried to move and cover his chassis. _No, no, no, bad, **bad, BAD**_. Sparklings can’t be taken from their carrier. He shook hard, tears prickling at the corner of his optics. No no no.

It was then Megatron entered the room. He cast a look at Starscream and then turned to the medic. “How soon can he get back into the field?”

“Sir, I don’t advise sending him out for a while. He will need a chance to recover emotionally from this. I think his coding may have triggered prematurely”

“How soon can he go back into the field?” Megatron asked again

“Megatron...” Starscream looked up at his leader, his idol, his lover with shock.

“Shut up. You lost the outpost. You’re more competent then that.”

“But... Our Sparkling.” Starscream was crying now.

“It’s for the best. It would of just gotten in the way. This war is too important to delay for some thing like this.” Megatron put his hand over Starscream’s clenched one. “Lets get this over with... Did you know Starscream?”

Starscream rested his head back, pulsing his spark a few more times, trying to remember what it felt like to have the little spark respond back. His face was blank now, but he still cried.

“No sir.” Starscream said flatly.

As the medic put him under, Starscream swore to himself, Megatron would never see his spark again. Never touch him again.

That day, Starscream got the first inkling that Megatron was not what he said he was. What kind of peace bringer didn’t grieve for their own sparkling?

And the doubts kept building

What kind of peace bringer turned on their new allies and declared himself ruler?

What kind of peace bringer ordered the mindless torture of autobots who clearly had no useful information?

And so, with his doubts, with his realized fear, with his deep seated loathing, he was all the more willing to plot Megatron’s exile to Junkion when the newest Prime, Optimus, defeated Megatron.


End file.
